


Cake

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Body Positivity, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis Feels, F/M, Fat Shaming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Darcy hasn't seen Steve since she gained weight after starting new antidepressants. Her confidence is at an all-time low, but it seems like Steve can't get enough of her.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 58
Kudos: 400





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zephrbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/gifts), [sarahbeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahbeniel/gifts).



> This was a long time coming and zephrbabe knows it. sarahbeniel knows it, too, and she's been hearing me bitch about a lot of things lately, so this is for her, too.
> 
> NSFW, I'm not here to police you but come on, this is about butt-loving.

_Slow songs, they for skinny hoes_   
_Can't move all of this here to one of those_   
_I'm a thick bitch, I need tempo_   
**\- "Tempo" by Lizzo**

_If you could see it from the front, wait 'til you see it from the back_   
**\- "Juicy" by Doja Cat**

_It's not even my birthday_   
_But he want to lick the icing off_   
_I know you want it in the worst way_   
_Can't wait to blow my candles out_   
_He want that cake_   
**\- "Birthday Cake" by Rihanna**

Darcy didn’t cry easily, so whenever she finally did, it had to be something pretty significant to set her off.

This time it was her own mother after a phone call. Lately, Darcy had been avoiding speaking to her mom, because she could handle her in little doses, but it meant she dictated when she subjected herself to her mom. If she let it go her mom’s way, she’d be blabbing away for hours at a time and the conversation would always be full of little comments Darcy knew were meant to be perceived as ‘helpful’, but she usually only found them to be cruel.

She was in a good mood. She forgot that it was something her mom could easily take away. Darcy was eating ravioli with a generous heaping of parmesan cheese on top, her fork clinking in her bowl as she answered the phone, putting her mom on speaker.

“Hey, Mom!”

“Hi, honey. Are you busy?”

“Just having dinner,” Darcy replied. She turned down the TV in front of her, shoving another piece of ravioli in, chewing contentedly.

“I was calling because I saw your Instagram today,” her mom said, her tone changing.

There was an unsettling feeling in Darcy’s stomach as she frowned, swallowing her mouthful.

“You don’t… you don’t have Instagram, though.”

“Your cousin Ruby was showing me the picture you put up, she said it disappears?”

“An Instagram Story,” Darcy said.

“Well, I was wondering how you’re doing. With… everything.”

Darcy wasn’t used to communicating with someone who wasn’t honest like she was. She suspected it was because she was perpetually surrounded by people who put their feet in their mouths – Jane plus some of the Avengers they saw on occasion – so hearing Linda tentatively approach Darcy’s mental health was annoying to say the least.

“You mean my depression.”

“Yes, yes,” Linda replied, sounding ticked off for the first time. “Well? How are you?”

If Darcy was honest, she was doing great. Ever since she started her new meds, she could sleep better at night and she seemed to even out. The only problem was the side effect of weight gain, and it meant Darcy was reluctant to post pictures of herself on Instagram these days. Today felt a little different, the first day in a while that she hadn’t wanted to hide away. The picture was a goofy one of her and Jane drinking coffee down the street from the Tower. Darcy managed to drag Jane out for a cronut and a large iced coffee, and it was such a beautiful day, clear blue skies and sun on their skin…

“I’m really good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why?” Darcy asked, stabbing her ravioli.

“I just want to be sure you’re making healthy decisions, honey.”

Darcy put down her fork, closing her eyes. It was all about health, when really it was someone wanting to express their disgust for her body. She pushed through it, after a short silence.

“The camera puts on ten pounds,” she muttered.

“Really, honey?”

Darcy shook her head.

“It’s the meds I’m on,” she mumbled.

She felt her eyes sting, which hadn’t happened in a long time. One of her symptoms was actually an inability to cry. Before she changed meds, she’d stare out the window, wanting to scream and cry, but instead moped in silence with the driest of eyes.

“Maybe you should try something else?”

“They’re working for me now, Mom,” Darcy muttered, closing her eyes. “It’s hard to find the right one. I’m not stopping them because I got a little bigger.”

She was fat. Her mom wasn’t saying it but she was _kind of_ still saying it. It was implied. Darcy knew she’d gained weight. Before she went on these meds, she’d been curvy, but now she was fat. She was, there was no use denying it.

“I’m gonna go before you say something stupid, Mom,” she added, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

She could hear Linda was a little surprised, considering she probably thought she was being helpful, like Darcy hadn’t noticed the extra forty pounds she had on her. Darcy’s mom gave a little sigh.

“Alright, then. Goodbye.”

Darcy didn’t reply, leaning over to press the hang up button on her phone screen. She stared at the picture of her mom for several seconds before her phone went black and she let out a huff.

She felt it rise up her throat as she bit her lip, her eyes misting. The sob bubbled up, taking over her.

-

When Darcy told Jane about the conversation the next day, Jane’s eyes bulged. Darcy shrugged, telling herself she was already over it when she woke up that morning. She hoped she was able to fake that she was untroubled until it actually sunk in.

“Did she also act _concerned_ that you’re still single?” Jane muttered, and Darcy smirked.

“Didn’t get that far. I sort of hung up on her pretty fast after that,” she murmured.

“Good for you,” Jane said.

It was a running joke, just how little Darcy and Jane dated. It’s not that Darcy hadn’t tried, but the candidates had often been disappointing, and she didn’t think she was in any really hurry to find someone. It was another thing that society told her she needed to worry about more than she did, more so than her own sanity, because some of these potential dates made her want to pull her own hair out.

Jane’s dating pool was far too specific. Thor would come and go, since he was inclined to find trouble across the Nine Realms.

“You been on Tinder lately, anyway?” Jane asked, wiggling her eyebrows, and Darcy grinned, pushing her arm.

“And say what, exactly?” she retorted. “I’m a little different to the pictures on my profile?”

She should just change her profile to _Hi, I’m fat_ to cut out any of the bullshit.

“What about Steve?”

“What _about_ Steve?” Darcy threw back instantly.

This conversation came up every so often because Jane was convinced Darcy had a shot with Steve. It didn’t seem to deter her that the guy hadn’t seen her in several weeks, and whenever they were together, Darcy never got much further than a few little jibes about his old man knees or something else just as juvenile.

Darcy didn’t do charming. She simply wasn’t capable of seducing someone. She tended to kiss first, make the first move, and climb into someone’s lap.

-

The conversation was dropped, but Darcy kept thinking about him, and when she ran into him as she walked out of the elevator later that week, her arms full of binders.

“Hey, Darcy,” he said, when he recognized her.

He was wearing his gear, most likely on his way to clean up after the mission he’d been on. It wasn’t Darcy’s department, but the whole building always knew when Captain America had gone away.

He didn’t take the empty elevator, another agent slipping past them to grab it before it was called to another level. Steve stayed in front of her, and Darcy glanced up at him, studying each cut and bruise.

“Lemme guess, I should see the other guy?” she said, and his lips pulled into a grin, flashing his perfect teeth.

He had a split lip, another cut above one of his brows, and dirt marking his forehead and jawline. He looked every bit battered, but he wore it so well. He always looked good, which was pretty unfair. Darcy realized it was the first time in weeks that they’d spoken, and he’d be seeing her like this, in this version of her body.

“Somethin’ like that,” he murmured.

Not only was her tummy bigger, she had a little double chin thing happening, and none of her clothes fit anymore. He’d notice that, with his perfect vision, and his photographic memory. It unsettled Darcy, remembering that about him. He’d see every pound she’d put on, and the idea of that hadn’t bothered her until just now.

“I should get goin’,” he said, and she nodded.

Maybe he was one of those guys that looked at her and thought, ‘what a shame, she’s got a pretty face’. She didn’t mean to bully herself, but as he left, she kept thinking of the last time she’d seen him, and how she’d barely registered him because she had no sex drive and wanted to die.

She was happier. She was so much better this way. She watched him go, her eyes falling to his rear in those pants, and she couldn’t help admiring it despite knowing he’d never be closer to her than this.

To her surprise, he stopped mid-step, his arm reaching out for the elevator doors that had opened for him, to stop them from shutting once more. Darcy stared as he turned back, his gaze locking with hers.

“Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

Darcy seemed to forget how to speak for several seconds, blinking at him. She wasn’t sure why he was asking, but her stomach was flipping, and she felt her face flush.

“Me?”

“Yeah,” he said, with a little laugh. “Now?”

“Okay.”

“Okay,” he replied, and he was moving back to fall into step with her.

They walked in silence, back to the labs, where Darcy left the binders on her desk and raced back out, not bothering to give Jane an explanation. Her boss was already deep in whatever she was tapping out on her computer, her headphones on her tiny head, everything out of proportion.

They walked out together, and Darcy wished she’d worn better clothes, but she wouldn’t know what she’d wear anyway if she knew this was going to happen.

She kept glancing at him, and he kept catching her doing it. She kept looking to make sure he was there, and that he wasn’t being ironic. She knew he wouldn’t be doing this to be mean, it wasn’t his nature to tease anyone maliciously. He was cheeky, sometimes even mischievous, but never cruel.

So Darcy’s crush was definitely out of control.

She followed him down the street to the café she went to with Jane, pointing it out to him when they were close enough to read the sign.

They sat together by the window, watching people go past. It was awkward at first, only because Darcy made it that way, but soon she was talking and talking, Steve’s eyes watching her make her exaggerated expressions, gesturing with her hands.

It was like he was constantly on the verge of smiling, which Darcy loved. At one point, they’d had two coffees each before they decided to share a slice of pie.

“Cream or ice cream?” Darcy said, digging her fork in, her eyes on the plate.

“Ice cream always,” Steve said, and she chuckled.

“Smart fella.”

She spoke with her mouth full, leaning her elbow on the table as she watched Steve polish it off. He murmured without looking up:

“Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Darcy swallowed her last mouthful, unsure if he was about to ask her about her mood. She was sure it was obvious to everyone she’d been a mess. Maybe this little coffee thing was his way of trying to cheer her up. It was possible he felt sorry for her.

He glanced up.

“I missed you,” he added.

“Yeah?” Darcy said, and he nodded. “Why?”

“Why?” he repeated. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Darcy felt suddenly self-conscious. She didn’t want this to turn into a dumb little exercise of her expressing just how insecure she could get. She looked out the window.

“I dunno. Last time we saw each other, I wasn’t exactly lively.”

“Are you feelin’ better now?” he asked, and she let her eyes swing back to his as she shrugged a shoulder.

“Sure. I’m –”

 _I’m just fat_. She let the sentence fall away, untouched, and she changed the subject to why Steve looked like he’d been in some kind of mudslide.

They left the café, and Steve walked her back to the Tower, Darcy’s stomach flipping when he reached for her, touching her arm when they were back inside and standing near the entrance to the labs.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek and she smiled as he pulled back.

“Can I call you?”

“Yeah,” she breathed.

She knew she was blushing, everything almost reaching unbelievable. She never knew he’d do that to her, kiss her with that look on his eyes, all warm and soft.

-

Darcy didn’t fit in any of her dresses, at least the ones she used to wear on dates. She couldn’t fit them over her wider hips, and the zippers would catch. She tried not to feel defeated, because Steve was meant to be meeting her downstairs to go out for dinner.

She found an older dress at the back of her closet, a maroon paisley one that she could wrap around her belly easily enough. It was a little crumpled, so she whipped out her iron and checked the time on her phone. She was relieved when Steve sent the text:

**_I’m running about 20 minutes late_ **

**_Sorry Darcy_ **

Darcy even punched the air, typing back immediately:

**_That’s okay, see you soon_ **

She’d been riding this nervous anticipation high for the last few hours when she left the labs to come back to her apartment and prepare. It was her first date-date in a while. She tried not to cringe when she remembered how she had to clarify with Steve yesterday.

“You wanna get dinner with me tomorrow night?” he’d asked, on the phone, when Darcy was shoving her dryer full of wet clothes.

She’d already had a couple glasses of chardonnay and hoped she hadn’t misheard him.

“You mean, like, to hang out?” she said, sipping from her glass as she shoved a pair of underwear back in that decided to fall onto the floor, her phone between her ear and shoulder.

“I guess,” Steve replied. “But like a date.”

“A date-date?” Darcy said, and he chuckled.

“Yeah. Is that… okay?”

“Um, yeah. That’s fine. I mean, it’s good. I’d love to,” she babbled, feeling her cheeks heat.

So now she was trying to look her best with what she had, wrapping the dress around her, after shoving on a pair of tights to wear underneath. She was nearly bursting out of the dress, her boobs so much bigger than the last time she wore it. It didn’t help that her butt and hips were their widest they’d ever been, too. If it wasn’t her buttons straining against her chest, it was her tights cutting into her midsection causing the issue.

She managed to get downstairs, keeping her eye on the elevators as she hung around the foyer, trying not to seem like she was waiting. She kept checking her phone, biting her lip as the time lapsed on and on.

She hoped she didn’t looked stood up. She was starting to feel that way. It never got easier, even when she decided men weren’t worth her tears. She thought Steve was different. They’d been texting a lot in the last week, but nothing had got particularly suggestive, so maybe that was a sign.

Her phone began to buzz after she waited a full forty minutes for Steve, and she glanced down at it in her hand, feeling her guts twist as she saw it was the man himself trying to reach her.

She unlocked her phone and put it to her ear, squeezing her eyes shut.

“I get it, Steve. You can’t make it.”

She said to beat him to whatever excuse he was going to make her. She could feel herself being pulled down by the disappointment as her shoulders began to sag.

She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“You’re off the hook, I’m going back upstairs.”

“Darce, wait. I’m so sorry,” he said, sounding the closest thing to frantic that Darcy had ever heard, and she paused her walk back to the elevators. “I’ll make it up to you. I’m really so sorry, things got complicated. I… I fucked up.”

He sounded sincere, but Darcy still hesitated, her thumb pressing the button to call the elevator. She could hear he was outside, the wind whipping around in the background.

“Can we try again? I’m so sorry.”

Darcy felt a lump in her throat.

“What happened?”

“Training was a bust. An agent misfired their weapon. Mountains of paperwork, on top of me explainin’ to Fury what happened. I thought it’d be easy enough. It’s my fault, though. Shoulda not cut it so fine –”

“You still coming back tonight?” Darcy murmured, and Steve stopped mid-sentence, starting anew.

“Yeah, but I’ll be back in another hour, tops.”

“You better be.”

“What?” he said, and Darcy felt a little braver.

“I said, you better be. You’ve got an hour to get back.”

She hung up.

-

He sat the plate of fries in front of Darcy, pushing her shake beside it, and Darcy could see he was trying, so eager to please.

“Here you go.”

She knew she couldn’t keep the façade up. She’d forgiven him the second he’d called her apologizing an hour ago. Now he was sitting on the floor with her in her apartment, placing the takeout on her coffee table as Darcy leaned back.

“Okay, I forgive you,” she said, and he ducked his head as he let out a breath of a laugh.

“I’m so glad,” he murmured. He met her gaze again. “I’m… I’m not exactly smooth.”

“Didn’t think you had to try,” Darcy retorted, sipping her shake.

It was strawberry and it made her grin, because it meant he remembered the time she was waiting for the elevator beside him months ago, sipping a strawberry shake in the middle of summer, the cup sweating in her hand.

“If I looked like you…”

She made a face, brows raised, tilting her head, her eyes roving him up and down. It made her feel good, knowing that Steve was trying with her. He wasn’t being half-assed like so many others before him. And Darcy had decided that she deserved nothing less than that, even if it was Steve Rogers standing her up.

“What?”

“If I looked like you, I’d get away with anything, I’d never have to try,” Darcy said.

“Who says you have to try right now?” he murmured.

With his voice all low like that, when she was thinner, Darcy wouldn’t have had to think about it. She’d be tossed her shake aside and jumping on top of him and kissing him all over.

Instead, she glanced away, feeling the urge to fold in on herself. In seconds, she was back to the person she was when Linda called, so vulnerable. She hated it, and she hated herself for getting to this point.

“Where’d you go?” Steve asked, his voice changing once more, softer than ever, and so quiet.

“Nowhere, I just…” Darcy said, and she tried to smile, laughing awkwardly. “I wanna believe you, but… I think you’re just being kind.”

“Kind?”

He scooted a little closer, so Darcy could feel the warmth of his body nearer to hers, and she felt her stomach flip.

“Yeah, like you’re just that sweet, you’re nice enough to be like this with me when…”

She didn’t want to say it, but he was waiting for her to finish her sentence, his eyes falling to her mouth as she bit her lip.

“God, when I’m fat,” she spat, and his lips parted, his brows lifting.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

She put her shake down, averting her gaze. Looking at him quickly became too much for her to handle, her heart starting to hammer in her chest at a sickening pace. She’d more or less wrecked whatever romance they had, that’s for sure.

“Darcy…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to lie or –”

When she turned her head, he was right there, his hand reaching to cup her jaw, and his mouth pressed to hers in a kiss, cutting her off.

Darcy froze, seeing he’d closed his eyes for that brief second while she was too shocked to. He pulled back slowly, eyes on her lips again, before they shifted back to Darcy’s eyes once more.

They were silent for several seconds, staring at one another, the air taut.

He surged into her for another kiss, slanting his mouth over hers as he cupped the back of her head, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he all but devoured her. Darcy moaned, her hands reaching for his hair, to try to anchor herself to reality.

There was no question about it, he wasn’t just being nice. He wanted her, with each possessive swipe of his tongue, their bodies shifting so he lay on top of her, his other hand slipping down her side to her hip, then further down to grip her ass.

He only stopped kissing her because Darcy broke away for air, panting underneath him, his lips still bumping hers as he chased her.

“What the fuck, Steve?” she whispered.

“Sorry, was it too much?” he whispered back.

She’d believe his apology if he wasn’t presently pressing his erection into her thigh. His eyes twinkled with glee and Darcy grinned at him.

She felt incredible, especially when he smiled into another deep kiss, her breath hitching as their hips began to grind together.

They made out for several minutes, Darcy’s lipstick smeared everywhere, his scent rubbed all over her, and she felt so warm in his steady arms.

Darcy couldn’t stop herself from yawning when they broke apart, Steve’s lips trailing down her throat.

“Sorry,” she whispered, covering her mouth to try to smother the sound. 

“It’s okay. It’s pretty late.”

He consulted his watch.

“Yeah, shit,” he added.

“It’s okay, maybe we can pick this up tomorrow night?” Darcy asked, and he smiled down at her.

He was so cute it almost hurt. She was sure she was wet and willing, but drawing this out could be fun. Darcy knew she tended to jump straight into bed with people, but Steve was different. She didn’t want to feel obligated just because he was being nice to her.

She rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone as he smiled, her other hand on his back slipping down, boldly patting his butt.

“You have a nice ass,” she murmured.

“Speak for yourself, sweetheart,” he murmured back, and Darcy began to giggle.

“Yeah?”

She began to laugh louder as Steve then made a show of rolling Darcy onto her front, his hand skirting down her back and stroke down her rear end. He cleared his throat distinctly.

“Uh, _yeah_. I think so.”

Darcy could feel she was blushing, covering her mouth as she turned back onto her side, Steve’s eyes moving up at down her.

“ _Jesus_ ,” he said, emphatically.

He ducked to kiss her again, his hand petting her ass and giving her a good squeeze. She gasped into his mouth, his eyes looking almost black when she broke away, her hand slipping between them. She watched his face, seeing him try to dip down for another kiss, grunting when her hand ghosted over the crotch of his dark jeans.

“Can I touch you?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed.

He shifted back for Darcy to unbuckle his belt, his lips brushing the corner of her mouth as she managed to undo his fly. She was reaching into his underwear, feeling his pubic hairs as she slipped down to wrap her hand around him.

He moaned, capturing her in a rough kiss, lying on his side next to her, Darcy’s hand stroking him steadily. He was so hot in her hand, hard and velvet at the same time. She could smell his musk and licked her lips when they broke apart.

He was already panting against her mouth.

“Can I… Can I touch you?” he whispered.

Darcy nodded, feeling her cheeks burn.

He flipped the front of her dress up, eyes glued to hers as he managed to tug down her tight as hell leggings, exposing her underwear. He put his fingers to his lips and sucked two of them, before placing his hand flat against her belly. His fingers slipped under the waistband of her underwear, and Darcy’s breath hitched when he met her wet folds, his lips parting at the sensation of her.

He began to rub her, pressing down on the center of her, finding her clit and working against it, watching Darcy for her reactions. It was pretty obvious to Darcy that Steve was enjoying her hand by how he couldn’t seem to catch his breath as he pushed into her hand.

“I thought I said we’d pick this up tomorrow night,” Darcy joked, her voice strained as Steve hit a sweet spot, and she shivered in delight.

“You wanna stop right now?” he retorted, his voice low and rumbling.

If Darcy wasn’t soaking already, that would have done it, and he was rewarded with a moan, catching her lip between his teeth.

It grew clumsy, and at one point Darcy stopped pumping Steve, losing herself in the pleasure of his precise, unyielding strokes against her clit, his tongue in her mouth.

“Can I -?” he panted, and Darcy’s eyes snapped open.

Steve’s words were slurring, and it felt so good to hear him riled up like this. He gulped, eyes meeting hers.

“Can I touch you, at the back?”

His cheeks reddened and Darcy had to translate his words, her stomach fluttering when she realized what he was asking.

“Yeah,” she whispered.

His thumb moved to her clit, his long middle finger moving back, gliding through her wetness. When he pressed the pad of his finger to her hole, Darcy drew in a breath, feeling him begin to circle and tease her.

She had no idea he was like this. So much for being old-fashioned and buttoned down, Steve was a dirty boy, growing hotter in her hand as he pushed the tip of his middle finger inside her.

“Am I gonna make you come, Steve?” Darcy whispered, and he let out an exhale, nodding.

He kissed her hard, Darcy’s hand finally moving again. She could feel she was close, too, her body beginning to tighten up as Steve groaned appreciatively, their kisses all teeth and tongue.

He went still, his hand spasming as Darcy felt him spill into her fist, feeling his undeniable mess between her fingers as he rocked into her hand.

He sucked in a breath, pulling back to watch as he picked up speed with his thumb. Darcy used her spare hand to join his, tucking a couple fingers inside herself.

Her hips lifted as she came, her eyes flying shut when her vision turned white, and she felt sweat break out all over, everything so sweet and warm, washing over her…

“God,” Steve panted, and he kissed her again like he couldn’t help it.

-

They couldn’t pick it up again as soon as Darcy liked. Darcy was certain he was in just as much pain from the texts she began to read from him, the first being after she said she was turning in early after a shower.

**_Wish I was there_ **

“Poor baby,” Darcy murmured, smiling, picturing him looking all wounded and open like he did when she watched him come in her hand.

She typed back:

**_Want me to send a picture?_ **

His reply was immediate:

**_Yes please_ **

“Poor baby,” she said again, glancing at herself in the mirror, her towel wrapped around her.

She considered how to pose, because she knew lingerie was not her strong suit anymore, at least not the stuff she owned already, except for maybe some stretchy joke underwear she bought in a sex shop with a past boyfriend. She remembered always being disappointed by that guy, trying so hard with him for no good reason.

Paradoxically, she tended to look good without clothes on those days, simply because wearing things too small for her made more creases in her skin, and nothing looked comfortable. Darcy couldn’t fake it in some little bra and thong set. She rummaged in her drawers and slipped on her bright red boyshorts, the joke pair, before laying on her stomach with the towel beneath her, lifting her phone up.

The picture she managed to take showed the underwear, which read from the upside down perspective:

**_FUCK MY ASS_ **

She sent it, rolling onto her back as she waited. She watched as the grey bubble appeared, signalling Steve was writing back. She burst into a smile as he replied in rapid succession.

**_Holy shit_ **

**_PLEASE_ **

**_Please can I?_ **

-

Darcy couldn’t keep the grin from her face or the blush from her skin whenever she thought of Steve for the next few days. She skipped out of work on Friday, knowing she had a couple hours before Steve was coming over.

One of his texts from the day included:

**_It’ll be hard to concentrate today let alone walk_ **

Darcy told herself repeatedly that he wasn’t just being nice, he was into her for real. He thought she was sexy and wanted to touch her literally everywhere. He came hard with his finger in her ass, so she imagined anything more would have a similar effect on him.

When she opened the front door to him, he was smiling down at her, ducking to kiss her with his hands on either side of her face. Darcy could feel that nervous anticipation from last week come flooding back, her nerves alight as she was lifted up and carried down her hallway to her bedroom.

Steve hadn’t been in there before and he glanced around, Darcy’s lips at his throat.

“Smells like you in here,” he murmured, and Darcy pulled back, kissing his lips lightly.

“You’re adorable.”

He really was. She was lowered down on the mattress, Steve’s hips between her thighs as he pulled at his shirt, tugging it off.

Darcy’s eyes widened at all his muscles, her hands reaching to glide over his skin, to feel everything. He kept grinning, tugging at her dress to pull it off.

Darcy caved and bought something new. She knew it meant she was accepting her size for now, if she was buying new clothes. It was a nice dress, with a V-neck and a hem that stopped at her knee, a rich aubergine color made of stretchy fabric.

Darcy leaned up to grab his belt, trying to not think about all the skin he could see in front of him, because he’d seen the photo of her with only the underwear on.

His hand glided down her throat, fingers brushing her clavicle as Darcy managed to get his pants down, and Steve was kicking them off with his shoes and socks, finally joining Darcy on the bed.

She wrapped her arms and thighs around him, wanting to enjoy the weight of his body on hers again, finally alone with him after days of waiting. His hands were already reaching to grab the sides of her underwear and pull them down, Darcy’s hips lifting.

“Okay?” he murmured, and Darcy nodded, sure that her nerves showed on her face.

He tugged them off her ankles, turning them over to read the back, smiling. He tossed them aside, a hungry look in his eye when he settled in the cradle of her hips, his abs pressing into her belly.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered, before giving her a deep kiss.

She got the impression he was fucking her with his tongue, sucking the breath out of her as they tussled, their hips rocking with each wave they rode together.

He mouthed at her skin almost mindlessly, wanting to taste her skin, sucking at her neck and chest, pushing her bra down to reach a nipple, teasing the other with his hand as he sucked hard with a moan.

“Steve, Steve, _please_ ,” Darcy whispered, feeling needy.

She didn’t bother denying it, whimpering when he pulled on her nipple with his lips, laving it with his tongue with his eyes glued to hers, his gaze dark.

With little warning, he moved down to bury his face between her thighs, Darcy’s gasp covering his groan, his shoulders spreading her wider for him to explore with ease. Darcy managed to undo her bra and throw it away, trying to not see the way her rolls looked with Steve’s beautiful face in the same area.

He suckled at her clit, Darcy’s hand coming down to touch the back of his head, her other gripping her blanket beneath her.

“God, Steve –”

When she came, it felt drawn out and slow, her pulse rich in her head as her cunt throbbed and twitched, her head falling back on the mattress as Steve lapped her through it. He pulled back, kissing one of her thighs with his wet face, wiping at himself haphazardly with his hand.

He opened his mouth again to run his tongue along her again in a lazy, long lick that made Darcy shiver, her lip between her teeth.

“I can’t, I’m too sensitive,” she whispered.

She jolted and he backed off with another sticky kiss to her thigh, sighing with closed eyes. He had the most beautiful, long lashes. It was totally unfair.

“Get up here,” she said, and he obeyed, letting her tug him up to meet her face.

They pulled down his underwear together, his cock bobbing between them as Darcy felt it brush her stomach, a giggle escaping. She kissed him, wrapping a hand around him, pumping him slowly as Steve kissed her back, almost gentle compared to before.

Darcy pulled back, making the distinct move of sliding over to her bedside table to open it, feeling Steve’s eyes watching her intently. She clutched the bottle of lube and rolled onto her stomach, glancing at Steve over her shoulder.

She began to giggle when he practically pounced on her, pulling her into the middle of the bed, taking the lube and kissing the side of her face, his chest brushing her back.

“Yeah?” he murmured, and she nodded.

It had been a while, but she knew Steve would make it fun.

“I’m clean,” she said, and he nodded, throat bobbing.

“Me, too.”

“Okay,” she breathed, feeling her face flush.

She heard him uncap the lube, then the sound of him slicking himself up, and she held her breath, waiting. He lay a hand on her thigh, shifting her knee up, and he sucked in a breath.

Darcy felt the wet glide of his tongue and she jumped.

“Jesus –”

His fingers glided up through the wetness of her cunt, his tongue pressing into her hole as he worked her clit, humming to himself.

“Jesus,” Darcy hissed again, unsure of what else to say. “That’s really intense, Steve…”

He stayed there a while until Darcy began to whine, wanting to shut her legs, and then he pulled back, their eyes meeting.

The air left Darcy’s body when the crown of him nudged past her tight ring. He moved so slowly, and there was the distinct burn, Darcy’s eyes shutting as she concentrated on breathing, everything stretching. Steve kept moving into her until his hips met her ass, and he stopped, hands on her hips as he slotted in.

“You okay?” he asked, and Darcy nodded, blinking up at him.

“You?”

“You feel…” he said, letting go a slow breath, moving back slightly to rock into her, and Darcy let out a guttural moan, a sound she forgot she was capable of making.

Steve swallowed. “I’ll go slow.”

He moved up to kiss the side of her face, catching her in a deeper kiss a moment later, and then one of his hands reached up to hold her jaw in place.

He began to pull back again, ever so slightly, goosebumps breaking out all over Darcy’s skin. He pushed back in, a soft pat of his hips to her ass.

“God, that feels so good,” he blurted, laughing along with Darcy.

“Keep going,” she whispered, and he nodded.

He moved back, then forward, again and again, until Darcy whispered:

“Harder, Steve. Go harder.”

He obliged, and Darcy knew she’d broken something down inside, by how he began to moan. He still moved slow, but was less gentle, beginning to knock into her as Darcy slumped forward, sucking on Steve’s finger when she managed to lift her lips to it.

“ _Huhn_ , fuck, Darcy…”

“You gonna come inside me?” she whispered, hearing him sound almost drunk with pleasure, and he turned her head to catch her in a sloppy kiss.

He kept her in his clutch, his hips smacking into her ass, and Darcy began to cry out with each stroke, her lips muffled with his.

She couldn’t quite believe she was saying it, when she managed to get the words out:

“Come in my ass, Steve.”

“Fuck!” he half-yelled, and went still, slamming into her the final time, his forehead pressed into her hair.

They panted, the world spinning, as reality came flooding back. Darcy felt him begin to pull out, everything slow and excruciating, the sensation of the stretch drawn out enough to feel almost endless.

The breathless silence reeked of sex, and Darcy loved it, knowing what they’d done.

He slumped onto his back, covered in sweat, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her close.

-

Sometime later, after showering and redressing, they were walking arm in arm through the park until they came to a food truck and Darcy waved at the vendor, bursting into a grin.

“Can I get a cheeseburger, two pickles, a large curly fries, a Coke and a strawberry milkshake?”

The vendor returned her smile, until Darcy rose a hand to stop him, her eyes swinging to Steve’s.

“You want anything?”

Steve burst into a grin, putting an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
